Cold
by LeaNicolaie
Summary: A sick Kaname is a grouchy Kaname. Can a visit from his hunter make him feel that much better? KanaZero


A/N: Hello! This is super short, and I apologize for those who like lengthier stuff, but I thought keeping things simple was better for this piece, so...meh, yeah, went along with that :)

Warnings: **KanameZero**, peoples! That and it's so full of fluff and sweet things you might want to brace yourselves for some toothaches XD Oh, and a lot of OOC on Kaname's part, but please, forgive him just this once, he's sick, you know?

And yes, vampires shouldn't get sick (or something), but meh to that too, and think of this as a special once in a blue moon scenario?

Disclaimer: No own, man, no own. Dirt poor, yo.

* * *

**Cold**

Ughhh… It was _evil_. It was _torture_. It was all kinds of _Eww_. His head was made of cotton balls, his nose felt like a leaky faucet, and his throat was on fire.

He had a cold.

A ghastly, ghastly cold.

He was _dying_.

"Dagu—" He sneezed. "Daguma?" (Takuma?)

"Kaname, for the last time, _no_."

"Bu—"

"_No_, Kaname."

He tried to glare.

The blond sighed. "Honestly, do you _want_ everyone to see you this way? I don't mean to sound terribly blunt, but you're a wreck." And he was being fairly nice.

"Bud I won' geddu—" Another sneeze. "I won' geddu see Zero!" Just a simple glimpse of him during class changeover was enough to tide him over for another twelve hours. How would he survive now if he couldn't even have that much?

Takuma took a moment to decipher the pureblood's words before shaking his head. "You won't get to see him anyway, Kaname, he's told me to tell you he's got another mission that might take him until tomorrow."

Stupid hunter. He crossed his arms. But he wasn't pouting.

"So make sure to _stay in bed_," the noble said firmly, "missing a day of class doesn't mean the end of the world."

But missing a day of Zero might as well be, he grumbled. Besides, how was it that on the day Kaname just _couldn't_ do without the younger vampire's presence was when he was off on a damn mission?

Not. _Fair_. He whined.

He absolutely _despised_ vampire colds.

And where was Zero?

* * *

"Hey," someone was in his room, speaking right above him, and he supposed he should've been alarmed if not for that familiar voice. He sighed involuntarily and turned his face towards it.

There was a slight laugh. What was so funny?

"You look like crap, Kaname."

Well, sorry he couldn't whip up Gorgeous with a cold, he snipped, just a little offended.

More laughter, amused and gentle. Well, he could let the comment slide, he supposed, if it made him laugh like that.

"I heard about it from Ichijou." A hand went through his hair. He wondered if he was able to hold in a purr. "Sorry I wasn't here."

"Muh," he mumbled, finally opening his eyes. "It's fine. I managed." Barely.

"Mm," a concerned hum, he could tell apart Zero's hums by now, "at least you can speak properly," and the smile was back, "he told me you were so stuffed he could hardly understand a word out of your mouth."

_What?_ He thought, indignant. Was it just him or was Zero being horribly rude? Here he was, practically delirious, in _pain_, in absolute _misery_, from his terrible, terrible cold, and Zero (precious as he was) was poking fun at him?

He _wasn't_ pouting. That was _childish_.

"Sorry," and Zero didn't sound at _all_ sorry, "you just, well, you're kind of cute this way, all sick and helpless. I always did call you a princess."

"_Not_. A. Princess." He grunted out.

A chuckle. "You're a lot more honest under a cold, aren't you?" That nice, really nice cool hand was on his forehead, then his cheeks, then his neck, and he couldn't get enough.

"You're still a bit warm." More concern. Worry. He suddenly wanted the smiles and laughs back.

But oh – lips were on him and the smiles and laughs could stand to wait a bit more.

"Mm, Zero…" And he tasted exquisite, as always, but he wondered what triggered such a forward reaction.

"For not being with you earlier," a soft regretful sigh, (he could tell apart Zero's sighs too). "Looks like you had a tough time."

"Ugh, nothin' much," he murmured, trying to go for 'reassuring' rather than 'half out of his mind' but doubting much on accomplishing the former.

"Sorry for waking you," another maddening kiss at his neck (did Zero have to be such a tease?) and a feather light touch of lips at his ear, "I'll stay for the night until you're better."

* * *

"My goodness, you really _are_ fine," Takuma blinked when he came in the next morning. "Vampire colds never go away that fast." And it was especially true for purebloods. It actually wasn't surprising for them to be bedridden for days at a time when struck with a cold.

"I was blessed with a miraculous recovery."

Takuma smiled. "You mean Zero-kun?"

Kaname tried not to show how smug he felt. "He gave me kisses."

The blond laughed softly. "Of course. Whatever else could it be?"

"_And_ he said he was sorry for going off on his mission, _and_ he said he would—"

"Kaname," Zero was _not_ a morning person, disregarding the fact that he was a vampire, "it's five-fucking-thirty in the morning, get back in bed."

Takuma just laughed, excusing himself. It was good to see not even a cold could keep Kaname down where Zero was concerned.

* * *

Thank you for reading! Hope it didn't pull a (O.o) or a (-.-) or a wtf? out of you :D


End file.
